Twins
by Zienma
Summary: Yaoi-1X2 Romance com leves tentativas de humor...O que acontece quando se encontra um parente depois de 13 anos?rnNão se enganem pelo sumario
1. Default Chapter

**Twins-**

**Encomendada por**: Mim mesma!Resolvi me dar esse presente!XDD

**Tipo**: Totalmente UA Triangulo Amoroso e incesto (mais ou menos)..

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Comédia romântica leve, possível lemon,algum angst, OOC e por aí vai...

**Resumo**: Quando se é separado da família e não restam mais esperanças surge uma pequena luz no fim do túnel. Nem sempre nós a alcançamos não é?Muitas vezes também nos decepcionamos, mas será melhor correr atrás do que se deseja ou viver em incertezas?Isso não é o que parece...

**Disclaimers:** Gundam Wing não me pertencem como todos sabem... Seus direitos são reservados aos criadores e a Sunrise e não estou recebendo nada com ela.. Infelizmente....

**Nota Inicial da Autora**: Hai minna! Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic de GW afinal é a primeira que escrevo desse gênero e... Bem, me sinto muito insegura pra ser sincera "Por isso os coments são muito importantes assim como as críticas e sugestões ok?Talvez a história aqui não seja totalmente desconhecida afinal foi usada em um anime chamado Onegai Twins (é claro que eu tirei os Ets..)e antes de alguém vir me matar fique bem claro que a história é só baseada e a maior parte dela eu inventei ok?

O que estiver entre aspas serão pensamentos de personagens.. As falas virão seguidas de travessão...

Sugiro ler a fic ouvindo _Feel for You_ do _Nightwish_.... Afinal eu escrevi ouvindo ela

Enjoy...

Cap1-

_**You were my first love**_

_**The earth moving under me**_

_**Bedroom scent, beauty ardent**_

**Distant shiver, heaven sent**

_Você foi meu primeiro amor_

_A terra se movendo sob mim_

_Cheiro do quarto, beleza ardente._

_Tremor distante, aos céus enviados._

Sete e meia da manhã de Sábado.

Estava saindo de casa.... Antes de ir, deu mais uma olhada na foto do porta retrato...

Sabia poucas coisas sobre sua vida... Viveu muito tempo em um orfanato e teve que batalhar muito para estar onde estava.

A foto dele e mais uma criança, juntos em uma pequena caixa de areia era tudo o que tinha de sua família.

O Jovem possuía olhos violetas brilhantes e intensos, ambos riam e pareciam estar se divertindo...

Está muito quente.

Tinha que sair imediatamente se não estaria atrasado...

---------------XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX------------

Sol, calor e parece que todos os jovens da cidade se reúnem para comemorar o verão... Poderia ser mais perfeito se...

"Eu não estivesse no colégio tendo que arrumar a decoração para o festival de esportes!!!"

-Hei Yui ajuda com essas faixas, por favor???

-Hn...

"O dia não pode ficar pior...".

-Hei Yui-senpai 1!-Uma jovem se aproximara-Parece que não entrou no espírito do festival!!Que cara horrível!

A menina se chama Yuka, está no primeiro do colegial e está ajudando a turma do segundo ano, pois é presidente do corpo estudantil.

Não é uma má menina, apesar de ser chata muitas vezes (isso na opinião dele), ou quase sempre... E para piorar Heero Yui é vizinho dela... Quer dizer, muitos alunos adorariam a posição, mas ter uma jovem fuçando sua vida para ele não é o que se pode chamar de sorte....

-Hn... Droga de Sábado...

-Sabe o que dizem Yui-senpai??Que quando se leva companhia para o festival as coisas ficam bem mais interessantes...

A jovem da uma piscadela e olha para alguns alunos que tentavam pregar a imensa faixa no pátio.

Heero levanta uma sobrancelha, aonde essa menina intrometida quer chegar?

-Eu mesma conheço varias meninas e até meninos que dariam as vidas para acompanhar o senhor no festival!

-Me deixe em paz Yuka.

-Ahn, Yui-senpai tente levar alguém para o festival!Vai fazer bem ao senhor!!

-Não tenho que levar ninguém!

-Por favor!Por favorzinho!!

-Me deixe terminar esse serviço!

-Senpai!

A jovem estava pronta para começar mais um de seus discursos sobre a importância de se ter alguém para dividir certas coisas, bem, Heero Yui não precisava disso...

A arrumação dura mais ou menos umas cinco horas.

Exausto...

Havia perdido boa parte do fim de semana e ainda tinha três trabalhos de programação para entregar...

É difícil estudar e trabalhar, mas antes isso que morrer de fome não acha?

Estava se aproximando de sua casa.

Dois quartos sendo que um é usado como uma "sala de trabalhos", sala, cozinha e banheiro.

Mudou-se para lá recentemente devido a essa proposta de trabalho como programador de computadores...

Não tinha trabalho fixo...

Agora estava quase chegando, identificou uma figura parada junto à porta...

Longos cabelos presos em uma trança, uma blusa vermelha e calças jeans.

Quando se aproximou viu aquela figura se virar e encara-lo nos olhos....

-Quem é você?-Perguntou o jovem de olhos azul cobalto para o rapaz a sua frente....

-Meu nome é Duo Maxwell.. Eu... Eu na verdade estava procurando.. Bem... Você sabe se mora alguém por aqui parecido com esse rapaz?

Quase teve um baque. A foto, exatamente a mesma foto que possui!Nas mãos daquele jovem...

Será que ele procurava a ele ou a outra pessoa da foto?

-Sim... Esse menino na foto sou eu senhor Maxwell... Mas... O que faz com essa foto e como chegou até aqui?

-Eu.... Eu.. Recebi essa foto.... Eu moro em uma igreja um pouco distante e essa foto sempre esteve comigo.. Desde quando fui adotado por lá... Eu...

Achou graça nos gaguejos do rapaz trançado, é claro que não demonstrou isso.

-É o senhor nessa foto?

Não me chame de senhor, por favor.... Chame-me só de Duo sim?

Heero franziu a testa, não era habituado a mudanças tão rápidas de tratamento...

-Então você é a pessoa da foto?

-Sim... Eu perdi minha família há muito tempo e quando me contaram que... Podia haver algum parente meu vivo... Eu...

-Eu sei... Eu.. Tenho uma foto igual a essa...

-Eu posso entrar.. Quer dizer... Para conversarmos melhor...?

-Cla... Claro...

Nunca havia deixado ninguém entrar em sua casa desde quando se mudara. O mais perto que um estranho conseguiu entrar foi até as escadas na frente do portão e mesmo assim não passaram do batente da porta.

Agora esse garoto trançado estava ali, olhava para todos os lados, buscava particularidades na decoração...

Depois de toda a análise começou a fitar o sofá insistentemente...

-Acho melhor... Você se sentar...

-Um.. Muito obrigado...

A casa não era das mais confortáveis, mas era muito aconchegante.

-Então... Será que isso quer dizer que nós...

-É muito provável que sejamos mesmo parentes - o jovem de olhos azul cobalto soltou o ar dos pulmões rapidamente para continuar sua frase - A história esta totalmente de acordo com a que me contaram, quer dizer... A idade, a cor dos seus olhos...

-É...

-Você poderia vir morar aqui...

"O que estava falando? O cara é um completo estranho e você vai se arriscar trazendo ele para a sua casa Yui??"

Não sabia...

Mas sentia... Não podia deixar o único rastro de família que lhe apareceu escapar assim... Era melhor do que se culpar depois, e se descobrisse que eram irmão e ele o expulsou de casa aí sim não se perdoaria...

-Mas.. Nem temos certeza se eu.... er

Não podia voltar atrás agora...

-Você disse que mora em uma igreja... E disse que é longe daqui. Mesmo que não seja meu parente não o deixaria morrer de fome ou frio depois dessa viagem até aqui...

Viu a incerteza nos olhos violetas do rapaz, não contava com um pequeno detalhe quando convidou o rapaz... Ele tem todo o direito de recusar...

-Eu... Vou aceitar então...

Deu um meio sorriso... O dia não terminara em desastre total afinal...

Assim, mostrou ao jovem trançado todos os cômodos da pequena casa depois de ajeitar um espaço para ele dormir. Voltou suas atenções para o laptop afinal tinha três trabalhos de programação pra entregar...

Os dedos voavam velozmente pelo teclado, a sincronia entre os dedos e a mente eram perfeitas afinal estava totalmente concentrado naquilo, quer dizer, até um peculiar cheiro de queimado invadir suas narinas...

"Não deixei nada no fogo... Como pode?"

Levantou-se e calmamente andou pela casa... Viu a escura fumaça vindo da cozinha e se desesperou...

Juntando baldes e enchendo todos rapidamente com água 2 para correr até a cozinha e se deparar com o "seu parente".

Os longos e bem cuidados cabelos agora se encontravam levemente escuros, as faces idem, as roupas não precisam ser citadas certo?

Tossindo compulsivamente e abrindo a torneira...

-Duo você está bem??

-Sim...

Ligando a torneira e abrindo todas as janelas.

Quando as coisas não podiam ficar piores a campainha toca...

-Heero... Acho melhor atender a porta...

Heero olhou para ele com desconfiança... Aquele rapaz abusado estava ali a menos de três horas, já quase explodira a cozinha e falava com ele como se conhecessem há anos... Ou melhor... Como se fossem parentes de verdade sem sombra de duvida...

-É melhor não.. Acredite...

-Eu vou atender a porta!- disse o empolgado garoto trançado...

Heero se deu ao trabalho de fuzilá-lo com o olhar, ele não precisava abrir a porta sabia que era a vizinha enxerida querendo saber o motivo da fumaça...

Da porta pode ver a cara de surpresa da jovem...

Extremamente cômica, diga-se de passagem...

"Droga..."

**_Free Talk:_** Hai minna! (nossa como isso ta ficando repetitivo)... Tudo bem... Esse espaço aqui é só para eu e a minha Beta reader respondermos e-mails (Onime vem cá Onime!!) e fazer uns comentários que não podiam ser feitos no inicio para não estragar a surpresa da fanfiction...

Essa é só uma experiência... Por isso os coments são importantes...

O resto da fanfic é melhorzinha é sério...

O problema é que o inicio tinha que ser meio novela mexicana mesmo se não, não ia dar certo por isso me perdoem!

Não sei se tem gente que gosta dessas fic "baseadas em outros animes" então...

Mandem-me reviews dizendo o que acharam, por favor!

Sayonara bye bye!

Onime: Han, kem, eu? Onde? Huhuehuehuehue! É isso ai galera! A! Fala sério... ta massa até agora! Onegai Twins é massa! Só é um pouco decepcionante... mas tirando isso, é show! É isso ai, comentem please! Se tiver uma porcaria, naum saberemos como melhorar se vcs naum comentarem! (meu deus...)

Falows pra vcs!


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Twins-**

**Encomendada por**: Mim mesma!Resolvi me dar esse presente!XDD

**Tipo**: Totalmente UA Triangulo Amoroso e incesto (mais ou menos)..

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Comédia romântica leve, possível lemon,algum angst, OOC e por aí vai...

**Resumo**: Quando se é separado da família e não restam mais esperanças surge uma pequena luz no fim do túnel. Nem sempre nós a alcançamos não é?Muitas vezes também nos decepcionamos, mas será melhor correr atrás do que se deseja ou viver em incertezas?Isso não é o que parece...

**Disclaimers:** Gundam Wing não me pertencem como todos sabem… Seus direitos são reservados aos criadores e a Sunrise e não estou recebendo nada com ela.. Infelizmente....

Cap-2

"Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga!"

Sua cabeça martelava para mandar a menina embora. Passava a mão pela testa repetidas vezes demonstrando o nervosismo da situação.

"Hei Heero! Eu não sabia que você tem uma vizinha tão legal!"

Soltou um suspiro resignado, devia ser algum tipo de complô contra ele, só podia!Ficou parado no batente da porta observando os dois jovens conversando, ambos muito animados, gesticulavam , faziam caras e bocas quando enfatizavam palavras e pareciam se divertir muito.

"Hn...acho que definitivamente ele NÃO é meu parente..."

-Puxa senpai ele nem parece ser seu parente... - A menina se virou com um sorriso nos lábios e Heero a fuzilou com o olhar, a ameaça a fez voltar a conversar com o garoto trançado.

Virou-se para a cozinha.

"Preciso de água.... Não! Água com açúcar! Que droga! Acho melhor pegar um calmante..."

Voltou alguns minutos depois com uma bandeja, ofereceu um dos copos a garota e outro ao rapaz.

-Muito obrigado Heero.- O garoto recebeu o copo com um sorriso e japonês sentiu as faces tomarem um tom avermelhado.

-Que gracinha! O Yui senpai está corado!-A garota falou em tom de deboche. Heero sentiu o ímpeto de esganá-la, mas é claro que não o fez, foi acostumado desde cedo a nem sempre fazer o que tem vontade.

Assim apenas virou o rosto emburrado. Levantou-se pedindo licença e foi terminar o trabalho deixando os dois jovens na sala conversando.

-Você chegou aqui hoje Duo senpai?

-Ahn.. Não precisa me chamar de senpai não é?Não estudamos na mesma escola!-Deu um sorriso torto, o olhar curioso da garota o deixava constrangido.

-Mas se você é mesmo parente do Yui senpai então você é senpai também!- A garota sorriu novamente como se aquela explicação fosse bem obvia.

-Certo então, mas respondendo a sua pergunta sim eu cheguei aqui hoje... - A curiosidade da garota aumentava, havia preparado um verdadeiro interrogatório assim que viu o rapaz parado na porta da casa esperando que Heero chegasse. Para ela aquela história de parente estava muuuuuito mal contada.

"Um garoto que não tem nada de japonês ser parente do Yui senpai? Me engana que eu gosto!!"

-Mas você veio de onde?Não me lembro do Yui senpai ter me falado que tinha parentes em outro lugar... - Colocou o copo de água vazio em cima da mesa e se acomodou no sofá, não tinha a intenção de parecer enxerida (apesar de ser exatamente isso que ela estava sendo) ou rude, mas queria descobrir a verdade.

-Na verdade eu fui criado desde sempre numa igreja- O jovem fez uma pausa e começou a revirar os bolsos- Foi essa foto que me trouxe até aqui...-Estendeu a foto até a mão da jovem.

-Nossa!Mas o Yui senpai tem uma foto igual a essa!

-Sim eu sei.. Na verdade faz alguns dias que eu estava procurando uma casa igual a essa da foto e quando vi essa aqui eu tinha que conversar com o dono... Ainda bem que era o Heero!- O rapaz voltou a sorrir e Yuka não pode evitar sorrir também.Sabia que apesar de fechado Heero era muito triste e sozinho quem sabe um irmão não seja exatamente o que ele precisava ainda mais se for um irmão como aquele meu deus!

Se revirando um pouco do lugar para poder observar o relógio pregado na parede a garota levou um susto e correndo começou a calçar os sapatos.

-Ai como é tarde! Minha avó vai me matar!- Virou-se para dar um aceno ao garoto trançado e um grito para que Heero soubesse que estava indo para casa.- Duo senpai você vai para a escola amanhã?

-Eu não sei - respondeu com franqueza. Viu a garota fazer uma cara emburrada e então sorriu para prosseguir - Só temos que convencer o meu irmão ali..-Apontou para o quarto.

Sorrindo a garota respondeu

-Então não será difícil! Até amanhã!

-Até!

Duo a acompanhou para fechar a porta, assim que ouviu o barulho da mesma sendo trancada Heero desceu e se sentou no lugar antes ocupado por ela.

-Achei que não iam parar de conversar!- falou se espreguiçando

-Você tem uma vizinha muito legal!

-Hn...Por que será que eu sou o único que discorda?

-Parece cansado... –Sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Sim... acho que vou tomar um banho...- se levantou, passou as mãos pela calça.

-Quer que eu esfregue as suas costas?- o jovem trançado perguntou sorrindo

Vermelho dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu...e...ah…-Tentava esconder o rosto enquanto via o olhar insistente do garoto.Sabia que ele não falou por mal!Sabia que ele nem estava pensando em...AI MEU DEUS!!

"Calma Heero ele é seu parente calma Heero ele é parente!!! Pare de pensar besteira"

**_Free Talk:_**


End file.
